1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a Bluetooth earphone and an ear-hook device thereof, and more particularly to a Bluetooth earphone which can be selectively worn on the right ear or the left ear and an ear-hook device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wireless communication technology, it has been widely implemented in many electronic products that people use in their everyday lives. As a result, the requirement of setting up transmission cables does not exist anymore. Examples of wireless transmission technology include infrared ray, radio frequency identification and Bluetooth technologies. The uses of wireless communication technology are determined according to the needs of various electronic products.
Currently, Bluetooth technology has been widely used in mobile phone as a solution to wireless communication. Bluetooth earphone that goes with mobile phone is a hand-free headset that can be worn on a user's ear. Therefore it allows the user to answer the call without holding the mobile phone. The comfort of wearing the earphone is also important to the user. Furthermore, when choosing a Bluetooth earphone, the user considers not only the appearance of the Bluetooth earphone but also the operational functions of the Bluetooth earphone. A Bluetooth earphone is different from an earphone that goes with a CD walkman or a MP3 player because the Bluetooth earphone is monaural and only worn on the user's left ear or right ear. Therefore, the Bluetooth earphone capable of being selectively worn on the user's left ear or right ear is indeed a practical product.